Galletas de Chocolate
by Altea Kaur
Summary: Pequeño momento del matrimonio Potter. ¿Quién diría que los Aurores eran tan buenos observadores?


Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

Para Quetzal, a falta de otro regalo de navidad, amiga :s

**Galletas de Chocolate.**

-Vamos, jefe, hay que celebrar- le decían los aurores a Harry luego de otra exitosa misión.

Harry negó con la cabeza completamente agotado pero sonriente.

-Vayan sin mí, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes.

Algunos le dedicaron sonrisas pícaras y uno que otro silbido.

Harry siempre se lo tomaba a broma, era años más joven que muchos de los aurores que estaban en el departamento, pero todos le tenían un respeto impresionante.

-Descansen, nos veremos el lunes- y sin decir nada más, Harry entró a su oficina, dejó sus cosas en orden y se desapareció.

Ginny escuchó cómo sonaba el timbre, bajó el sonido en la radio mágica, la cual había estado escuchando hace tan solo un momento y se encaminó a abrir.

-¿Sí?- preguntó antes de abrir la puerta.

-Entrega para la señora Potter- dijo un intento de voz chillona del otro lado.

La pelirroja abrió rápidamente para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa…

-¡Harry!- exclamó radiante colgándose de su cuello y dándole un gran abrazo de alivio y felicidad, que Harry le devolvió gustoso-. Te esperaba hasta mañana.

-Acabamos antes- contestó él cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del contacto.

Nada le gustaba más que ver a su mujer luego de una semana de ausencia por otra de las misiones de las que estaba a cargo. Ese día se veía especialmente bonita, con sus pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter que pertenecía a Harry y por lo tanto le quedaba muy grande, sobre todo ese largo y fragante cabello pelirrojo suelto, con sus ojos destilando alegría. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, pero no les importó hasta que escucharon cuchicheos a su alrededor y Harry cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

No hacía mucho tiempo que se habían casado, a lo mucho un año, pero habían sido los mejores momentos en la vida de Harry. Ginny era sin duda el amor de su vida, con quien había formado una familia pequeña, en el momento sólo ellos dos. Vivían en una casa a las afueras de Londres, adornada con el buen gusto de Ginny.

Una vez lejos de las miradas y comentarios de los vecinos, Harry besó a la pelirroja como si no hubiera un mañana. No había querido admitirlo frente a sus compañeros, pues eso le aseguraría ser víctima de todas las bromas, pero había extrañado a Ginny más que nunca. Odiaba dejarla sola en casa, aunque sabía que estaba muy ocupada.

-La cena…- dijo Ginny entre besos y suspiros.

-No tengo hambre- contestó Harry sin prestar mucha atención.

-¡No, Harry, algo se quema!- exclamó Ginny separándose del pelinegro y corriendo hasta la cocina, donde había comenzado un pequeño fuego que Ginny apagó con su varita.

Harry la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Crees que es muy gracioso?- preguntó Ginny levantando una ceja seductora mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fingía estar enfadada.

Harry se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente.

-No, creo que eres adorable- contestó él-. Sobre todo con mi suéter puesto.

Ginny se sonrojó sólo un poco, pero Harry sólo le sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Qué querías? Te extrañaba horrores…- y acabando de decir eso se abrazó a él fuertemente, disfrutando de cada segundo, de sus manos recorriendo su espalda, su cálido cuerpo cubriéndola y su suave aroma masculino entrando por su nariz-. Ve arriba a darte un baño para que te relajes, yo terminaré de hacer la cena y…

Pero un beso de Harry la interrumpió. La miró a los ojos y susurró un "te amo" acariciando su mejilla. Después se marchó a su habitación para hacer lo que Ginny le había dicho.

La pelirroja se quedó embobada viendo el lugar en que antes había estado Harry, agradecida de que ese tonto adolescente que era antes se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella no sólo era la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo.

-¿Ginny? ¿Estás allí?- preguntó una voz procedente de la sala.

Ginny fue hasta allí para encontrarse con Hermione, que estaba hablando a través de la red flu. Se arrodilló en el suelo para verla mejor.

-Hola, Herms ¿qué sucede?- preguntó alegremente.

-¿Está Harry allí?- preguntó la castaña.

-Suenas preocupada, aquí está, pero ¿qué pasa?- preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Nada, sólo quería saber si ya estaba allí- dijo Hermione aparentemente más aliviada-. Ron me dijo que los atacaron y Harry se hirió un poco, esperaba que no afectara eso en la aparición, pudo haber sufrido una despartición.

Ginny la miró como si no le creyera.

-¿Lo hirieron? Pero no me dijo nada y parecía tan…

-El caso es que está bien- cortó Hermione consciente de que había metido a su amigo en un apuro-. ¿Ya se lo dijiste?- preguntó cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Esperaré hasta la cena- contestó ella nerviosa.

-Tranquila, se pondrá loco de contento- aseguró Hermione. La castaña lo decía por una razón, Harry le contaba todo-. Sólo recuerda no soltarlo de sopetón. Nos veremos mañana en la Madriguera.

-Hasta mañana, cuñada- se despidió Ginny guiñándole el ojo. Les gustaba recordarse que al fin eran parientes.

Cuando Hermione desapareció del fuego, Ginny se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro. Luego de un minuto de meditación regresó a la cocina a hacer la cena. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, tomó unas galletas de un tarro y las puso en un plato. Harry no bajaba, así que decidió llevarle algo de comida o si no podría morir de hambre y no quería eso. Bien, a veces exageraba, pero acababa de regresar y quería estar el mayor tiempo posible con él.

En el camino mordisqueó una galleta. Ella no tenía la culpa, eran de chocolate, además de que eran las favoritas de Harry.

No fue necesario que nombrara a Harry para saber dónde estaba, pues lo vio nada más entrar a la habitación. Con su pijama puesta y tumbado en la cama boca abajo profundamente dormido. Ginny soltó una risita, dejó las galletas en la mesita de noche y se acostó junto a él, viéndolo dormir con una paz que le pareció encantadora. Sin saber cómo, ella también se había quedado dormida.

Un ruidito como de mordiscos había turbado su sueño. Fue hasta que abrió los ojos que se dio cuenta de que el ruido era producido por Harry, que había encontrado las galletas. Sonrió al verlo. Se incorporó y se abrazó a él. Había extrañado verlo al despertar.

-Amo estas galletas de chocolate, de verdad- fue lo primero que dijo.

-Me dijeron que te hirieron- dijo Ginny recordando y lo miró crítica y omitió el primer comentario-. ¿Estás bien?

Harry se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia y le mostró un corte que tenía en el antebrazo, que estaba ya por sanar.

-Nada de que preocuparse- contestó él, que ahora la miraba críticamente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó intimidada por esos profundos ojos verdes.

Antes de responder, Harry la besó largamente, acariciando su cabello, que ahora estaba algo despeinado, pero a él no le importaba.

-Ahora, ¿vas a decirme qué sucede?- preguntó el pelinegro viéndola a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede de qué?- preguntó ella algo nerviosa.

Harry la escrutó con la mirada otro poco antes de responder.

-Tu escoba no estaba en la sala donde siempre la dejas, era demasiado temprano para que hubieras hecho la cena porque generalmente sales tarde de los entrenamientos, y parecía como si hubieras estado todo el día en casa pero hoy es tu día libre, no lo fue ayer. Además hay cierto brillo en tus ojos que me es desconocido.

Ginny lo miró con la boca abierta. No era posible que se hubiera dado cuenta de todo eso con el poco tiempo que se habían visto la noche anterior, teniendo en cuenta que él estaba agotado y muerto de sueño.

-Pero…

-Ginny, soy auror- contestó fingiendo superioridad.

Pero esta vez Ginny no le siguió el juego. Trataba de ser sutil como le había recomendado Hermione. Se restregó las manos con nerviosismo y tomó aire.

-Renuncié al equipo- contestó tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó bastante sorprendido-. Amas jugar quidditch, ¿por qué…?

Ginny puso una mano en sus labios para silenciarlo y sonrió.

-Porque no quiero que después me confundan con una _quaffle_, podría resultar peligroso después. Ya sabes que me encanta arriesgarme, pero esta vez no soy sólo yo.

Harry la observaba atónito, su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa. Y cuando Ginny llevó sus manos a su vientre ya no le cupo más duda. En definitiva esa noticia había sido más dulce que las galletas de chocolate.

**Hola!**

**Sé que el título no tiene mucho que ver, pero en fin xD. No tengo más que otra historia de esta pareja publicada, pero se me ocurrió y quise subirla. Creo que es mi intento de decir que amo a Harry y que creo que Rowling no le da demasiado énfasis a Ginny como debería. Además la aparición de Hermione para mí fue como un "cada quien tiene su vida, pero aún amo a mi hermano". No sé, creo que después de ver la peli me encariñé más con Hermione xD**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
